


黄水晶与狗

by NowhereToGo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, ww84 au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereToGo/pseuds/NowhereToGo
Summary: 旧文存档，奶老师的脑洞
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill
Kudos: 2





	黄水晶与狗

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档，奶老师的脑洞

星冰乐的塑料杯在阳光下沁出水珠，本不自在地用指腹擦出一块空白：“呃，这真的没什么……没什么好讲的……”

他瞥了一眼，亨利和加朵正聚精会神地看着他，连卡尔也坐得端端正正，仿佛他接下来要发布什么至关重要的信息。

水珠重新在杯壁上凝出。本收回目光，看着杯子：“毕竟我才十二岁。”

加朵没有说话。她咬着吸管吸了一口拿铁，依旧用目光锁住本。

本不自在地侧头看了看正在用拇指摩挲卡尔下巴的亨利。亨利对他露出一个无奈的笑：“别看我，本，我比你小十一岁。”

本又看了一眼加朵。她的深色眼睛几乎在发光。

“好吧，好吧。”他深吸了一口气，“但是我得提醒你们，我真的只是一个……”他强行咽下了“十二岁的”，“……一个小孩子。所以你们可以笑话我，但是别太厉害。”

距离麦克斯·洛徳试图用黄水晶毁灭人类已经过去了很久。也许三十年也不算很长，但是人类总是顽强又健忘。本可能已经差不多快不记得他当时给世界添的乱是啥——如果不是加朵突然提起了这件事。

“他们说想拍神奇女侠第二部，但不是第一部的后续。他们把剧本发给我看了看。”她微笑着说，声音里有掩不住的欣喜，“是1984年的故事。”

他们三个人坐在星巴克的遮阳伞下，晚春的阳光懒散地浮在阴影外。卡尔趴在地上，只有尾巴在轻轻晃动。

“恭喜。”亨利立刻露出虎牙笑了笑。

本也附和着微笑了一下。听到亨利出声让他不禁想起他前几天还在抱怨钢铁之躯的后续了无音讯，于是那笑容便无法掩饰地加深了几分。亨利可能也想到了这件事：他伸长手臂不轻不重捣了一下本的肋骨，本忍不住叼着吸管呛咳着笑出声。

“你在笑什么？”加朵忍不住狐疑地扫视他们俩（本尽量绷住表情和她对视了几秒），旋即摇了摇头。但她的目光没有移开，仍然炯炯地聚在本的脸上，仿佛突然发现他是一支冰激凌或是一堆金子，“我不知道你们俩又想到了啥……但是可以请你和我讲讲吗，本？”

“我？”本稍微收敛笑容，扬起眉毛和她对视，“讲什么？”

“关于1984。”加朵似乎有点不好意思地低头检查了一下自己的指甲，“我几乎什么都不知道。我只能看看资料，然后问一些人……但总是感觉没找准点儿。你应该记得那时候的事，不是吗？”

亨利喝了一口美式，看起来也对此饶有兴味地扭头看向本。

“也许吧。”本飞速想了一下时间，“我应该十二岁。之后几十年也发生了很多这样的那样的事情。反派和英雄一样层出不穷。”

“所以你还记得？”加朵向前凑了凑。

本思索了片刻，喉咙忽然发紧：“记得。大家都记得。大家都很慌，感觉就像电影里的战乱……到处都乱七八糟的。”

他瞟了一眼加朵，她不知道是装的还是真的若有所思地对他点头。

“那个疯子在电视上大声狂笑，似乎我的邻居有一家着火了，烟味从窗子里飘进来。有人在门外一边跑过去一边喊着什么我听不清楚的东西。有人疯狂地拍我的门，我就去把门给锁上了。但是我没有关电视。我很害怕，但是几乎没法从屏幕上移开目光……当时的情况就是这样。我也记不得很多。”

加朵把目光凝在自己的吸管上，皱起眉。

“之后一切恢复正常。”本松了一口气，又连忙再补上一句，“反正现在还只是在策划，那么着急干什么？之后你肯定还有机会直接和神奇女侠本人聊聊关于她解决这件事的时候会想什么。”

“是的。”她点头，眉心依旧迷茫地勾着，“但是……好像……”

“恕我冒昧。”亨利突然打断她的话，“我可以问个问题吗？”

加朵露出疑惑的表情：“什么？”

亨利对她摆手示意不是在问她。他把眼神转向本：“你为什么不说说你当时许了什么愿望呢？”

本的嗓子又开始发紧。星冰乐杯壁上的小水珠和他的手指一样冰凉。

“我差点被他妈的四辆连环追尾的保时捷撞断腿。”马特气愤地说。他一手指着窗外那栋不再冒烟的房子，一手摸着自己的膝盖——上面还有一大块骇人的淤青。

“谁叫你跑出来的？”

“我想来找你。”他搡了一把本，“结果我拍了半天门你也没理我一下。”

“我。”本哽了一下，“我没听到。”

闹剧虽然结束了，但生活不可能百分百回到正轨。学校给他们放了一周假期让他们好好休息一会。马特一大早就到了本的家。卡西还在睡觉，本懒懒地瘫坐在沙发上也不想去换下睡衣。

“胡扯。我看见你在里面的影子闪过去。”马特说，“卡西当时应该在踢球。只能是你。”

“那就是我。”本没有看马特。他装作无所谓地说，”我很害怕。”

马特用他蓝色的眼睛深深地看着本：“我听见有狗叫。”

“你听错了。”本低头飞快地反驳。

“绝没可能。”

“你听错了。”

“我没有。”

本深吸一口气：“你听错了。”

“没有。我没有听错。”马特掰过他的肩膀，“我明明……噢。”

本的脸涨得通红。他死死地瞪着马特，嘴唇紧抿。

“对不起。”马特小声说。他不安地松开手，看着本因强忍泪水而明显的眼轮匝肌，“对不起。”

本又低下头揉了一把眼睛：“我就是……想要一只狗。”

“我知道。”马特低声说，犹犹豫豫地把手搭在本的肩头。

“我和它玩了还不到一下午。”

“嗯。”

那是魔法，是骗局，是坏心眼的神留下的小把戏。一句话的形容不少，一本书的陈述也不多。身陷和跳离本身就是悖论，更别提本，马特，甚至黛安娜·普林斯，都只是一介只能被神明或玩弄或救赎的凡人。

“他非常可爱。”本慢慢地说，“非常乖。我把网球丢出去，他会捡回来。我蹲下来抱他，他会舔我。我真的很难受。我从来没见过这样的狗……我真的真的希望我能养它。”

“我也希望。”马特真心诚意地说。

“不要告诉别人。”本吸了吸鼻子，忽然有些羞赧似地补上一句，“过几天就好了。”

它们来了又走，反反复复，像聒噪的海浪拍击不动的礁石。马特深深吸了一口气，他们都没有说话。麦克斯让他们的欲望的虚假得以暴走，那赫淮斯托斯的真言套索又何尝不是如此对待他们心中与之对应的真实与良善？除了黛安娜，他们不朽的英雄，又有几个人能单凭自己脱离这番诱惑？

马特不知道该怎么安慰本。任何埋怨或夸耀这个英雄时代的言语都是苍白的，因为它早已从纺锤般的尖锐变成了一团不可分割的混沌。它们完成式地离开了，留下的只有咬牙舔舐伤口的普通人。也许英雄们也会，也许。

“嗯。”所以他只能用单鼻音来回答。

“我想忘记它，差点就成功了。”可是三十多年后稍微一想还是能勾出那个午后似乎带着噪点的波士顿阳光，“我承认，我刚刚才发现自己还是很想那只狗。可能因为某种意义上那是我的第一只狗，而且它真的很可爱。”

加朵原先的迷茫和疑惑的表情在他讲述的时候渐渐变得复杂。她动了动嘴唇，似乎想说点什么。

“这些东西应该对你没什么用吧。”本叹了口气，对她笑笑，“毕竟你可是神奇女侠。”

“是的。”她慢慢地说，似乎还浸在自己的思绪里。但她马上回过神改口，“哦不，这很有用。我可能有点知道到时候应该问神奇女侠什么问题了。谢谢你……不过我的妆好像有点花了。先让我去一下洗手间，顺便理一理。”

本给她让开位置。亨利抱着双臂看着本，本和他对视了片刻，然后耸了耸肩。

“我猜你现在想笑话我。”

亨利急忙摇头：“你知道我也很喜欢狗。”

“我知道。”本垂下眼睛看着自己的杯子，“不是狗……我是说，愿望……”

“愿望。”亨利重复了一遍这个词。他清了清喉咙，像是要宣布什么大事情，“本，1984年的时候我也在，不是吗？”

“是啊，可是你比我小十一岁。”

“一岁的小孩不应该就没有愿望。”

本抬头对亨利扬起一边眉毛。

亨利看起来有点紧张地把手指揉进卡尔的毛里：“你知道，呃，巴别塔是属于人类的，所以与神的沟通间不应该存在语言的隔阂……不过神奇女侠的神好像是应该希腊神来着？”

“所以你也许了愿望？”突如其来的复杂感觉让本不禁提高了音量。

“嗯哼。不过就算妈一直因为我对着电视学狗叫了一声而笑了我几十年，直到今天之前我也一直以为那真的是个梦。”卡尔对着本咧开嘴。亨利吸了一口气，也露出了一个几乎一模一样的笑容，“虽然我已经差不多不记得了，但是哪一只狗能有幸和一个长得像从科教片走出来的漂亮金发男孩玩上半个下午？”


End file.
